New Love
by turtle032002
Summary: Harry has just realized his feelings for Ginny. How will she react and will they be able to be together? (Summaries arent my thing so please just RR) Rated R for future scenes. HG and possibly RHr
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Be honest, I need to know. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is unfortunately, NOT mine. J.K. Rowlings has all rights, NOT me. 

~~~~~

It was a normal day on Pivet Drive. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and not a cloud in sight. In house number 4, things were as normal as could be, lest someone suspected something. Petunia Dursley was doing her normal duties, Vernon was reading the paper, and Dudley was sitting on the sofa watching television. They didn't bother to notice that Petunia's nephew, Harry Potter, wasn't among them that beautiful morning. No, they never noticed Harry, until they wanted something done. 

This particular morning, Harry was outside playing with Hedwig, his snowy owl. He had been thinking a lot about his friends and how he couldn't wait to see them. He had received a note from Ron yesterday saying that Hermione's parents agreed to stop and pick him up on the way to the Burrow, in order to prevent more incidents like the past Weasley rescues Harry had experienced. 

"Seeing as how the Granger's are muggles, the Dursley's shouldn't go too crazy, I hope." Harry had said.

But of course, Petunia and Vernon were nervous as ever. The Grangers would be arriving around noon to get Harry. His trunk was already packed and everything was sitting by the door. He was set on not becoming anxious, so he decided to take Hedwig out for a while. Besides, he didn't want to hear his aunt Petunia's frequent concerns. "I do hope they dress appropriately." "What if they pull some of that funny business, Vernon?" and "I do hope Dudley doesn't 'over-excite' himself again." Yes, every time someone affiliated with Harry came near Pivet Drive, the whole family, excluding Harry, would go in fits.

Harry was trying to get his mind off of his relatives and on to more important things. He had been terribly lonely since he and Cho parted ways. But, he didn't like her like that anymore. He just needed somebody. He had taken quite an interest in Ginny Weasley here lately. She had definitely grown up and filled out. Her curves were enough to make Harry's mouth water. Ron had tried to get Harry to notice her long ago, but until recently, she was "his best friend's little sister" and nothing more. Now, however, she was a complete hottie! Harry found himself looking forward to seeing her as much as he looked forward to seeing Ron and Hermione, if not more. 

As he thought of Ginny, time passed by in a hurry. He had completely lost track and had laid down on the ground watching Hedwig peck the ground for bugs. He must have dozed off cause the next thing he knew, Hedwig was pecking him and he could hear Hermione's voice calling him. He rolled over and saw her coming towards him. 

"Come on, Harry. I cant wait to get to the Burrow and see Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Yes, Charlie and Bill are coming in soon to visit with us all before start of term. And I have some more reading to do, so lets get a move on." Hermione said.

Harry just rolled his eyes and obeyed. He knew it was hopeless to argue with her. He picked Hedwig up and carried her inside as he went. After placing her in her cage and loading everything into the back of the Granger's car, they were off. 

Harry and Hermione talked along the way, to pass the time. They had discussed everything and anything. By the time they got to the Burrow, Harry and Hermione were completely caught up. "This is great," Harry thought. "Me and Ron can catch up tonight and that will leave tomorrow for me to spend with Ginny while Hermione and Ron catch up."

~~~~~

So what do you think so far? I know it's a little slow getting started but its well on its way. If I get enough reviews, I'll put out Chapter 2 tomorrow. I assure you, this will be great! Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Harper. So far, you're the only one. People, if you have read my story, please review, I need to know what you think. Here's chapter two. Please R/R.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is unfortunately, NOT mine. J.K. Rowlings has all rights, NOT me. Blah blah blah

~~~~~

When they arrived at the Burrow, most everyone was home except Percy and Mr. Weasley. "Arthur says he's sorry he couldn't be here to welcome you all, but he and Percy are working on an important case and will be home later." Mrs. Weasley explained. Everyone else came down to meet them. 

From the time she appeared on the stairs, Harry was exasperated. "God, she's so beautiful," he thought. Ginny come running down the stairs and straight into Harry's open arms. He was surprised that she didn't go to Hermione first. "Hey Gin, I missed ya over the summer." She blushed and said "I missed you too, Harry." 

After Hermione and Harry had hugged (or for the boys, shook hands) everyone, they were soon ready to settle in. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm, said "I gotta tell you something" and they both ran upstairs. Ron rolled his eyes and said to Harry "C'mon mate, lets get you upstairs so we can talk, too." 

Once in the comfort of Ron's room, Harry turned to Ron and said "What was that with Ginny and Hermione?" 

Ron blushed scarlet and turned away for a minute. "Oh, that? I don't know how to say it, but…."

~~~~~

He he! My first cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think. I'm not sure what direction I want to go in first. More tomorrow if you'll R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of you who reviewed…you're right, I need longer chapters. I didn't realize the last one was that short. This one, I hope, will be longer. If you have any ideas/suggestions, I'm open. You know the routine: R/R.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is unfortunately, NOT mine. J.K. Rowlings has all rights, NOT me. 

~~~~~

To remind you where we left off: Once in the comfort of Ron's room, Harry turned to Ron and said "What was that with Ginny and Hermione?" 

Ron blushed scarlet and turned away for a minute. "Oh, that? I don't know how to say it, but…." 

(Chapter 3)

"….Ginny has been fussing over you coming over here a lot the last week. She's been afraid she'll do something stupid again like she used to do." Ron said.

"Oh, well, he he, why has she been worrying? Its just me." Harry asked, shocked.

"Harry, you know I've always wanted to see the two of you together. I think it would be great. So, once again, I'm gonna tell you the truth. She still bloody likes you!"

"Umm….are you sure? I mean, I thought she was over that and umm….had passed that stage." 

"Are you crazy? No, she's still in it. She has been trying to get over you and realize that you only see her as a friend, but I can tell by looking at her that it hasn't worked."

"As a friend, yeah…" Harry said, thinking.

(Here's what happened in Ginny's room)

"Geez Ginny, what's up?" Hermione asked.

"I need some advice…" Ginny said.

"Ok, what?" 

"How do you talk to a guy you like with out it looking like you like him. How do you keep from staring at him and blushing when he speaks to you? How do you tell him you like him but keep from looking desperate? How do you…."

"Ginny, calm down!" Hermione interrupted. "Who are you talking about? I mean, you're over Harry, that was obvious last year. And, you haven't seen anyone over the summer, have you?"

"Not until five minutes ago, I didn't." 

"Ok, who have you been corresponding with then?" 

"No one," Ginny replied.

"Then what is the problem? And who are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"No one, never mind. It's nothing." Ginny lied.

"Its not harry is it? I mean, like I said…"

"You're right, I'm over him…like you said." 

They all awoke the next morning, early, to the smell of breakfast being fixed. By the time everyone was in the kitchen, it was ready. Mr. Weasley and Percy had arrived by that time and were both speaking with Harry about various things. Fred and George were in deep discussion with each other about their latest investment for the joke shop they owned. Ginny and Ron were discussing quidditch. And Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were conversing over normal, everyday things such as flowers and cleaning a stain out of the carpet.

After dinner, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Percy took off to work in their respective places. Mrs. Weasley began her daily cleaning routine. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were left to themselves. 

"Hey Ginny, I hear you're wanting to go out for chaser next year." Harry said, trying to engage her in conversation.

"Yeah, I've been practicing really hard. I'm trying new techniques now. Some arent going too great." She sighed.

"Oh no, now we'll never get off the subject," Hermione laughed. 

"C'mon 'mione, lets go out in the garden and leave these two to their quidditch." Ron said, winking at her.

So they went….Harry and Ginny continued.

"which ones are you having trouble with?" Harry asked.

"Like, the Wronski Feit, its killing me. Among others…" She replied

(A/n: if anyone knows how to spell that, please let me know, I know its incorrect. Lol)

"Oh that's not a problem. I'll give you lessons if you like…" Harry offered.

"OH HARRY, would you?" Ginny was delighted.

"Of course. Wanna have a go this morning?" 

"Sure, let me change."

"Ok, I have to get my broom anyway." He said

"Great, now I have a chance for me and Ginny to spend quality time together. Wait, what's wrong with me? Why am I wanting to spend time with her, Alone!" Harry thought to himself. Did he have deeper feelings for her than he realized? What had come over him? 

~~~~~

Well, I hope you are still enjoying it. I know I'm going kind of slow but, this is my first fic after all. Oh, and I wanted to add, I'm from the South, USA so please excuse my accent. I hope it doesn't show in my writing….L lol So, anyway, please go review this chapter…..next one should go more in depth *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm sorry they're still short….lol Lets see what mischief I can get the characters into now….he he

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is unfortunately, NOT mine. J.K. Rowlings has all rights, NOT me. Yeah yeah, you know how it goes….

~~~~~

It didn't take no time for Harry to get his broom. He actually beat Ginny to the field. He had grabbed a blanket so they could sit if they needed a rest. He laid it out and lay down to gaze at the clouds and dozed off.

Ginny arrived at the field and saw him laying there so peaceful. She walked over and sit on the blanket beside him and watched him for a few moments. A bug landed on his nose and before she could shoo it off, he woke up. 

"Hey Gin. Sorry I dozed off…." he blushed.

"Its ok, I didn't want to disturb you." 

"You should have woke me up. I probably looked like an idiot." 

"No you didn't! You looked hot!" she said this before she could stop herself. She blushed after she realized what she had just said. 

He blushed too but decided to overlook it and said "So, how about getting started…"

"Yeah, good idea." 

They both got up and mounted their brooms.

~~~~~

Ok guys, here's the problem. I know that I want them to hook up but I don't know how I want them to do it. I figured I would show ya'll what I have so far and ask for advice. Please tell me what you think! I have a serious case of writers block! My readers, I beg you! HELP!!!!!!! Ok so maybe im getting a little dramatic but please, I need help! Thanks guys!


End file.
